Not a Camping Person
by tranquil.stars
Summary: [oneshot] - The Russos are out on a camping trip in the humid forest of Italy, while visiting family, of course. - [whoops idk what im doing]


Warm sunlight crept through edged rocks of the camping site, their sunny fingers reaching to touch every wizard's dampened bodies, wet by the summer rain that had been pouring down.

"Rise and shine!" Justin screeched through the entrance-way, stirring the young, mischievous wizard who was still sleeping whilst everyone else was awake.

Alex stretched out silently, cold and disgusted by the campsite's horrible conditions. She missed her bed and the fluffy pink wallpaper she had, but she forced herself up so her hair didn't get any more ratted. "Justin, when are we leaving this horrible camping trip?"

Justin scoffed at her, taken aback at her repulsion for the trip. "Whenever we've truly experienced the outdoor nature."

Alex's face mimicked discomfort, stomping her feet angrily. "Justiiin," she whined. "Can I at least have my wand? Pleaaaase!"

Justin shook his head with a laugh, pointing to the river. "Mom and Dad are waiting for us. Dad wants to show you how to fish."

"Pass," the wizard scoffed. "I'm gonna work on finding the wands that Mom and Dad hid. They said that if I can manage to find mine before we're leaving this nasty place, I can flash myself out."

Justin rolled his eyes, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No way. They only said that because they knew you were too lazy to look for yourself. It's way too dangerous, so I'm not going to let you."

Her eyes sparked with determination, encouraged to go and look now, more than ever. "Speak for yourself, you can't even kill a fly without crying."

Justin pretended to be hurt, placing his hand over his heart. After a pretended moment of appall, he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the river with him.

"Justin!" she gasped falsely, pointing to nothing. "A spider!"

The older wizard shrieked, letting go of her wrist and sprinting off to the lake, giving Alex and moment to appreciate her ability to make him run off. She ran a damp hand through her goofy curls, angry at how they wouldn't stay down to her scalp. The humidity was driving her crazy, and she began to wonder why her family thought this trip was a good idea in the first place. She shook sleepiness out of her eyes and began to look for her wand.

"Dad, the appropriate way to fish here is not to capture the fish, but to set them free afterwards. Endangered marine life is getting very serious, and to be contributing to something like that is horrible and I will not stand for it," Justin ranted, throwing the bucket of fish that his father had caught eagerly back into the lake.

"Get rid of him," Theresa nudged Jerry. "I cannot take this. I'd rather have Max here at this point, but he's too busy surfing."

Jerry winked in reply to his wife, clearing his throat. "You know, about that Spider earlier," he began, walking closer to Justin. "You left Alex there all alone. What if she dies because of the poison from the spider? Then, you would be an accessory to murder."

Justin's eyes exploded with realization, making him straighten his back and preform a power stance. "You're right, Dad, I must go back and not be an accessory to crime!"

After he ran off with pride deep in his eyes, Theresa quickly high-fived Jerry for his words of choice.

"Alex!" Justin called, spotting her bobbing curls from a tree above. "Why are you up there? Come down, quick, I don't want to be charged with murder!"

Alex looked down to her older brother, who swung his arms to try and get her attention. "Alright, catch me!"  
She slid her legs off of the tree branch, dangling them for a bit before using her arms to push herself off, onto Justin's unsuspecting chest.

"Cool," she stood up with a quick brush-off of her clothes. "Thanks for breaking me fall."

Justin lay there motionless, only a little bit of his fingers twitching against the dirt. His eyes were glazed open, shining like the early-morning dew on fresh-cut grass.

"Justin?" Alex's voice quieted down, leaning next to him and shaking his arm. He didn't respond to her attempt, not even an utter could be heard.

Her eyes dotted with crystal-like tears, shaking almost every part of his body to try to trigger a reaction from him. "Justin, wake up!"

Alex's breathing exasperated, getting heavier and heavier by the second Justin wouldn't answer her. "Mom! Dad! Help me," she cried out, wrapping her arms around his torso, trying to prop him up so she could carry him to the river.

His body was too heavy for her arms, however, falling right back to the same place where she had fell on him. "I'm sorry, Justin! Please get up," she could hardly feel herself think anymore, all she wanted to do was blame someone else, but the only one to blame was herself.

"Alex Russo has emotions? Shocker." he rasped, sitting up with a chuckle.

"Oh, you little shit-" the wizard sniffled. "You had me going there. I hate you so much."

She gave him a punch to the shoulder angrily, wiping her tears so that he hopefully couldn't see what he'd done.  
"I swear, I'm gonna actually kill you one day," she cried out weakly.  
Justin smirked and stood up, helping her up as well. Her mind scrabbled to try and think of how to get back at him, even when he pulled her into a hug.  
Professors might be lame at pranks, but he really did get her there. Justin aimed one last punch at her, "You wouldn't. Based on what I just saw, you might just drown me in your tears before you kill me."

Alex's mouth gaped, pushing him away with appall. "Shut up! I bet you're not even hurt from the fall. I can't believe you got me."

Justin shrugged, rubbing his back swiftly. "Well, I fell on something sharp, so I am a bit hurt." the wizard glanced to where he fell, noticing the purple stick the stuck from the ground ever so slightly.

A blue aura was floating around it, illuminating it as the sun set into the horizon. Alex's eyes lit up, ripping it from the ground quickly. Not only was it her wand, it still had a bit of her home's scent, making her feel better already.  
"Wait, where's my wand?" Justin angrily said, digging around to see if he could find it near Alex's.  
"Guess Mom and Dad hid all of our wands at different locations," the young wizard smirked.

With that, she flashed out of the horrible camping trip, taking the remains of her stuff with her.

 **ok cool i think it was a bit short but ! yes**

 **anyways this was another one shot bc im a loser**

 **ill do like an actual story soon but rn i am just working on one-shots bc idk how to truly write these characters yet**


End file.
